


i suck at titles

by Cinnaraz



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blowjobs, Fluff, Invasion of Privacy, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, im lookin at you arlert, you lil shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 00:10:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1837231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnaraz/pseuds/Cinnaraz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin is sleeping over Eren's place and finds his diary. And reads it. What the fuck Armin</p>
            </blockquote>





	i suck at titles

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for [this lovely person](http://poly-gender.tumblr.com) for their birthday, figured I'd upload it here.  
> This is my first time writing (actual, not sarcastic) smut and I'm breaking a case of writer's block so I'll probably edit this later or something idk

Armin has never been able to sleep well in other peoples' homes.

It's little things that cause it usually, like the slight difference in temperature, or the bed being molded into the shape of someone else's body, but on nights like tonight--when he's sleeping over at Eren's--it's more than that. It's the smell of Eren on the bedsheets, and the way the moonlight frames his silhouette on the floor, which he insisted on taking. His house is slightly colder than Armin's, which only causes Armin to draw the sheets a little closer to his body and breathe more deeply, taking in the musky, slightly herbal scent of the boy that he's watching.

For someone so high strung, Eren is surprisingly peaceful when he sleeps. He's very still, and mostly quiet, though he snores lightly.

And he's also a very, very light sleeper.

Armin sits up, wincing at the squeak of the mattress, and tiptoes to the bathroom for some water. Anything that might help him sleep. And, y'know, keep his mind off of his pathetic childhood crush. When he returns though, something on Eren's dresser catches his eye--it looks like a book.

It doesn't make sense why Eren would keep a book from him. Armin _loves_ books, and there's a very scarce supply of them. In all honesty, he's kind of hurt that Eren didn't share this with him. He walks over and picks it up, sitting on the edge of the mattress. It's leather bound, with a medium thickness, and there's no dust on the cover, meaning it's been recently used.

Armin flips the cover page open slowly, so as not to rustle the paper, and looks at the first page. His eyes widen in surprise as he takes in the layout, the date at the top, written in pen, and the sloppy rest of the page, words scratched out and rewritten in Eren's chicken scrawl. This is his _journal_.

Armin's hand twitches as if to slam the journal shut, but he hesitates. His curiosity has always been one of his more prominent traits, and after a short moral debate in his head, he decides to read.

 _Mikasa told me to start keeping this journal because she's tired of hearing me complain all the time about something so stupid. And to be fair, yeah, it's pretty fucking stupid, she's not gonna want to listen to me whine more about how he'll never like me and how I'll be alone forever. But god, I just don't know what to do about this, I shouldn't like him, he probably doesn't even like guys, and here I am fantasizing about running my fingers through his fucking hair and kissing his stupid face. He's so pretty. There's no other word for it really, he's just_ pretty _. And I just really, really wish my chest would stop doing that weird thing every time I see him or talk to him, but it won't go away. It hasn't gone away, for a long time. I'm fucked._

So Eren already has a crush. A lump has been forming in Armin's throat, and he's biting down on his lip so hard he thinks he might draw blood. But he keeps reading.

_We were looking through that book of his the other day. The one with the ocean and the outside world. Seeing him light up the way he does when he talks about that stuff makes me want to get out of these walls more than anything, if only for him._

Wait.

_I want to get out of these walls for him, because that would make him happier than anything else. I want to be with him when he sees the ocean for the first time. I want to see him that happy._

Holy shit.

_I know it would mean a lot to him, and I really hope that someday I'll be able to do that, to take him there, because Armin deserves to see the ocean more than anyone._

H olysh _it_.

Armin slams the book shut, covering his mouth with both hands as it falls onto the mattress. He freezes for a second when Eren's breath stutters momentarily, but then exhales slowly as his snoring picks up the same, steady pace it previously kept.  
Carefully, hands shaking very slightly, he picks up the book. He can feel his heart picking up speed in his chest, his stomach tightening with a feeling akin to snakes coiling inside of it. He continues reading, mouth slowly gaping further and further open, which he doesn't notice until he tries to swallow and his mouth is too dry. Then one entry causes his eyes to widen more and his mouth to shut completely.

_I had another wet dream about him. I'm starting to feel guilty getting off to the thought of his pretty face, and how good it would look underneath me. God. I want to see him with his face flushed, I want to hear him moan, and jesus fucking christ, I want him to feel good. The guilt is nothing compared to how much I want him._

The snakes are starting to coil lower than Armin's stomach now. His face is heating up, and his ears feel like they're on fire.

_I bet he'd be loud. I don't know if he'd want me to be rough or gentle. I've fantasized both ways. But if the opportunity ever presented itself, I'd probably be gentle just to be on the safe side. Whatever he wanted though, really. I need to stop, I'm turning myself on again._

At this point Armin drops the book, and it hits the floor with a thud that makes him cringe. Eren shuffles on the floor, turning his head over his shoulder, blinking blearily at a horrified Armin.

It takes him seven seconds to process the look on his face, five more to process the journal on the floor, and two seconds to bolt upright with a horrified look of his own and a mouth trying to form an explanation. After half a minute of sputtering, "I was--it was just--I didn't mean--," he just falls silent, looks up at Armin with wide worried eyes, and asks, "How much did you read?" It was quiet, but his voice was low and steady. This isn't like Eren. If anyone else read his journal, he would be angry, but he's _scared_. He always had a lot of heart for his friends and the people he cares about, but seeing him so vulnerable and open catches Armin off guard, and his voice catches in his throat.

"I-I..."

"Shit fuck oh god I'm so sorry Armin, you don't have to think about it if you don't want to, we don't even have to talk about it if it makes you uncomfortable, but please, if anything, I really don't want to lose you as a fr--"

"Stop." Just like that, Eren is quiet. "That's not it," Armin continues, "I...I like you too, actually...." He smiles sheepishly. "Sorry I didn't tell you."

Eren's eyes widen and his mouth twitches at the corner before his face twists into a confused frown. "Why did you look so scared then?"

"I umm...." Armin swallows. "I uh, I read to where you um...." His face burns, and he hides it in his hands, the rest of his sentence coming out incoherent and muffled.

"...What?"

Armin drops his hands. "The part where you talked about having...dreams...about me. And...what you would do. And stuff."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Sorry if that made you uncomfortable, we don't have to--"

"N-no it's fine," what the fuck is he saying he's terrified, "it's just that I..." Armin gestures toward the tent in his boxers.

"...Oh."

"...Yeah...."

Eren looks up at him, suddenly confident. His green eyes dark and imploring, and a smirk tugs at the corner of his lips. "Need some help with that?"

Armin stares at him, kind of shocked, but mind too hazy from arousal to care all that much. "If you want to, y-yeah."

Eren comes forward, brushes some of Armin's hair away from his face, and kisses him softly on the lips. It's experimental, and they kiss a few times before their mouths start to open to each other. Their tongues dip into each others' mouths, but there's something hesitant there. It feels like Eren is being very careful, stepping around eggshells, and just then, Armin remembers something from the journal and pulls away a bit. "You can, uh, be rougher. If you want."

Eren stares at him for a moment before tugging him back towards his lips, this time a lot less gentle. It's more fast paced and almost urgent, but it feels more like Eren, and that's what Armin wants. One of Eren's hands is fisted in his hair, the other around his waist, but slowly sliding lower. Armin let's out a breathy moan as his partner catches his lip between his teeth, which makes Eren growl. His hand slides over the front of Armin's boxers and begins to stroke him through the fabric, and Armin buries his face in Eren's shoulder to stifle his moans.

Eren lifts Armin's chin to look at him."This okay?" he asks breathlessly, blown pupils staring at Armin's as the smaller boy nods in response. His breathing has become labored, his eyelids heavy, and the sounds harder to hold back. Eren grins and shakes his head. "Don't mute yourself, I want to hear you."

"Yeah, but I don't think your parents or Mikasa do."

Eren pauses momentarily. "Oh. Y-yeah, some other time then." Armin's cock twitches the reminder that this isn't a one time thing, and Eren grins, letting go of him and attacking his neck with his mouth, sliding his hand up Armin's stomach. Armin has to bite his hand, though a few breathy moans still come through. The hand is at his chest now, and found it's way to thumb over one of his nipples, making his breath catch in his throat as the shock goes straight to his dick. He craves for Eren to touch him there again, skin on skin this time.

"Eren p-please," he gasps, and the mouth on his neck stops. The hand in his hair turns his face to look at the boy it belongs to, whose eyes are lidded, and his pupils are blown, his lips shiny, and he just looks _so damn erotic_.

"What are you asking for, Armin?" he purrs, grinning deviously.

"I--I want--please, touch me."

"Since you asked so nicely." The hand leaves his hair as Eren shuffles so that he's kneeling between Armin's legs, and pulling at the waistband of his boxers.

"Here..." Armin says, helping to get his boxers off, and Eren seems to hesitate, not knowing how to proceed.

He wraps one hand around Armin's length, tugging at it a few times before letting go to take an experimental lick from base to tip. Armin shudders at the feeling, at Eren's hot breath and wet tongue, and gasps when Eren tries to take him in his mouth all at once--and comes up choking, tears in his eyes, too ambitious as always. Armin isn't particularly big, he's pretty average, but he's willing to bet this is the first time Eren has done this. On the second try he takes most of him into his mouth, but gets what he can't reach with his hand. He massages Armin's cock with his tongue, swirling it around the tip as he pumps him with his fist. He looks up at Armin with his erotic eyes, searching for a reaction.

Armin's head is thrown back, eyes shut, hand still over his mouth to stifle the moans that are coming through anyway. He looks down at Eren for a moment and notices the hand that isn't pumping his dick is moving as well. Eren's getting off to the sight of him, face splashed with red while being pleasured by him, and Armin's dick twitches in his mouth at that thought. The coils below his stomach are tightening.

"F-fuck, Eren, I'm getting close...," he breathes, staring into the other boy's eyes. Instead of responding, Eren increases his pace, working Armin up to his climax more quickly. "E-Eren, I'm going to--oh god, I--" Armin cries out as he's pushed over the edge, Eren's mouth still wrapped around him as he comes into his hand with his own low moan.

For a moment they're both quiet, save for their heavy breathing. Eren grabs a dirty shirt from the floor to wipe himself off with, and Armin starts laughing.

"What is it?" Eren asks, suddenly worried.

"I just did not see any of this coming, I don't know how else to respond to it. It's not even funny really, I just," Armin giggles a bit again, "I didn't expect any of that to happen."

"We are boyfriends though, right?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Heh, good."

They both climb into Eren's bed and don't wake up until one in the afternoon.

The next day, though, Eren finds a note from Mikasa that she must have slid under the doorway.

_Eren. The walls are thin. Please be courteous next time and wait until I'm out of the house and not trying to sleep._

He avoids Mikasa for the next week.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I got lazy toward the end I'll fix it later (no I won't)  
> My tumblr is [here](http://dustbats.tumblr.com)


End file.
